1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of inspecting an operation condition of a pump and an inspection apparatus for inspecting the operation condition of the pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro-reactors are known which include microchannels allowing two kinds of liquids to flow therein to generate in the channel thereof a two-layer flow including an interface where chemical reaction occurs to efficiently obtain a product.
This reactor requires stable flows of the two kinds of liquids. In other words, it is desirable that both pumps discharge these liquids in stable operation conditions, respectively. More specifically, constant flow rates are required.